Cell cultures and monoclonal antibodies (MAb) are indispensable tools for experimental investigations. This group has generated one of the largest cell banks in the world of cultured melanocytes from normal skin, nevi, and primary and metastatic and melanomas which has found widespread use in the research community. The cell bank is continuously expanding due to the needs of all investigators of this program project. The objectives are to culture cells, characterize their phenotype, freeze stocks and quality-control all cells regarding mycoplasma infection and contamination with other cells. Cultures are then distributed to all investigators within the program project and to other interested scientists. MAb are generated for all research projects from mice immunized with recombinant proteins or semi-purified preparations. Immunoglobulin production is tested before tissue culture supernatants of hybridomas producing anti-melanoma MAb are distributed to investigators within and outside the program project. Overall, this Core will continue to provide efficient and high quality service to all interested laboratories.